Troubling Nicknames
by Oimino
Summary: Because when ones name starts to sound corny... “I swear, if I ever hear a guy address me as ‘Cherry Blossom’ again, I will personally put his hair on fire and burn down every single Sakura tree in this village with it!”. Team 7.


"I am sick of it!"

Naruto looked up in surprise, as he's female teammate slammed her drink down on their table in the progress spilling half of it before sitting down in the only free chair glaring intently at the remaining liquid.

"Um-" he started cautiously, knowing all too well how dangerous Sakura could be in this mood "-I don't know, what that drink did to you Sakura-chan, but could you perhaps spare it a little merci?".

Sakura just shifted her glare from the alcohol to him.

"Hn, like you haven't already given four bears the death sentence". Sasuke joined the conversation.

Naruto glared "yeah well I just thought, that she might not want, to waste her money on rinsing the table with vodka". He stuck he's tongue out at the black haired boy.

Around them the club was bussing. The light was dim and the music laud.

"It's not the drink" Sakura confessed sprawled out on the table, completely ignoring the fact that they probably already had figured that out "it's my hair!".

The boys glanced at each other, neither really eager to get into a discussion about her hair.

She took their silence as an invitation to continue "it's so annoying! Every time a guy tries to hit on me, he pulls the pink-hair-card. Every. _Fucking_. Time. They always go all 'Hey pinky' and 'want a drink Cherry' or even 'you remind me of cotton candy. Can I have a taste?'".

She was so concentrated on her miserable fate, that she didn't notice Sasuke nearly breaking the table, in an attempt to get out of Narutos secure headlock and find that guy, so that he could show so much cotton candy down he's throat, that he would never eat sugar again.

When the blond had calmed down he's overprotective friend, Sakura seemed to have gotten back from buhu-land and continued her tale of despair.

"I mean, is it really too much to ask, that they look beyond the pink? There was once, _once_, when a guy called me Sakura, and when I asked him, how he knew my name, he said he didn't, he just nicknamed me after the flower".

"Was that the guy, you punched through the window?"

"Yea that was him...".

She smiled slightly at the memory.

"I don't get it. I thought girls liked compliments" Naruto muttered, feeling awfully confused.

She sighed and took a sip of her almost empty drink, "it's not that I don't like compliments, I just… I suppose it just bugs me, that my hair is the only interesting thing about me" she muttered, feeling more and more down.

Naruto was about to object, but she didn't let him talk.

"I mean, it's the same _every_ time. I would just like a guy to make an effort on winning me over for once" she sighed heavely. "It's the same with my name, dammit!" she clenched her fist, eyes burning.

Naruto blamed the alcohol for the extreme mood swings.

"As soon as they catch my name, they all turn into wannabe-poets" she had turned from depressed to angry in a matter of seconds "I mean, it should be illegal to use the same _horrible_ pick-up line again, and again, and _again_! You don't turn into some incredible romantic, just because you can link Sakura and Cherry Blossom".

She then went to her own little world, where lines like 'Even though you remind me of Cherry Blossoms in spring they can't match your beauty' and 'Hey Cherry Blossom I think, your petals would look a lot prettier ruffled up a bit and resting on my pillow' where punished with several hours alone in a closet with Ibiki (And a very small, very evil needle…).

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Silently they fought a battle, of who should comfort her, so that neither had to suffer as her stress reliever (punching bag).

In the end Naruto lost, as a result of Sasukes amazing She's-your-teammate-argument, even though he countered remarkably with Yeah-well-she-is-yours-too. Unfortunately Sasuke K.O. him with a She-has-been-yours-longer-because-i-ran-off.

Ah yes the privileges of betraying your village, your friends and everything you held dear was numerous. Well, not.

"It is so rude to abuse a name like that!". Oh. She had returned.

"I swear, if I ever hear a guy address me as 'Cherry Blossom' again, I will personally put his hair on fire and burn down every single Sakura tree in this village with it!"

"But Sakura-chan you love cherry blossoms" Naruto tried to calm her down.

"I do! But how can I stay in love with them, if they keep hurting me like this" she wept.

"Yeah well-" Naruto coughed awkwardly and glanced over at Sasuke "-your usually pretty good at that".

He received a punch for that one. From both Sasuke and Sakura.

Pause.

"I still love the sakuras".

Both Naruto and Sakura stared wide eyed at their companion. Sasuke pretended, that he had said nothing and looked in another direction, completely ignoring them.

Naruto quickly caught on "yes, yes I also _looove_ the sakuras. And roses can just go on and wither right away, because Sakura is definitely the prettiest. I mean the sakuras" he quickly corrected.

And even though in a way she found it super corny, she couldn't help but smile, "you guys are so strange" she couldn't stop laughing, and she got up and walked around the circular table to stand between them and kissed them both on the cheek "but you are the best!".

"I also like the sasukes and narutos the best" she added playfully even though it made no sense.

Naruto flushed, but grinned mischievously up at her. Sasuke tried to ignore them, equally blushing.

Sakura rested her hands on her hips and grinned "It's getting pretty late, but we should still be able to see the sakura trees. Say how about the tree of us go out there and make us some memories, so that I can once again relate the Cherry Blossoms with something nice instead of drunk horny men, hmm?".

"Sounds fine to me" Naruto said with a naughty grin and wiggled he's eyebrows suggestively. Sakura punched him.

They turned to Sasuke, who merely rose from he's chair, which was enough reply for them.

And as they walked towards the door, Sakura in the middle having an arm around them both, she figured that maybe, she would let her two teammates monopolize on her overused nickname.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey there Cherry Blossom -hic- , do you just look like candy__, or do you taste like it too?"_

"_Sorry, you're not going to get a chance to find out"_

_Pause._

"_Wow Sakura-chan I'm proud of you. You didn't punch him"_

"_I'm a little proud of myself too actually"_

_Pause._

"_You're going to hunt him down tomorrow, aren't you?"_

"_Sure am."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: I have _never_ tried to make up pick-up lines before. I hope it's not too.. awful. But then again, they _were_ supposed to be bad so I guess I'm off the hook for now.. Just realized that this could also be seen as a NaruSakuSasu. Which I don't mind, so go ahead.


End file.
